Red Touch
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Itachi ne se touche pas. (traduction)


_Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire est à rabid behemoth._

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **Red Touch**

 **OoOoOoO**

Itachi ne se touche pas.

Itachi ne touche personne. Quand il combat, il utilise du genjutsu ou du ninjutsu. Quand il est forcé d'utiliser le taijutsu (très improbable), il se sert de ses jambes.

Itachi n'est pas une personne tactile. Lors du massacre de sa famille, il a utilisé sa lame. Parce que le toucher est trop personnel.

Sauf si c'est Sasuke.

Itachi évite le plaisir. Le plaisir physique est surtout hors de question. Quand on est un meurtrier à la fois matricide et parricide aux mains _couvertes de_ _sang,_ on ne mérite pas de distractions agréables. Un autre péché et Itachi irait droit en Enfer, si ce pas déjà fait.

Mais Itachi est si jeune.

Il n'a jamais été avec une fille et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Il ne pense pas qu'il les aime. Leurs corps aux formes douces et aux odeurs florales sont faux. Il ne veut pas de ça.

Il n'a jamais été avec un garçon et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Il ne pense pas qu'il les aime non plus.

Solitaire solitaire. Des lits froids, des douches froides. Des visages froids partout. Celui dans le miroir est encore plus froid.

Mais le seul qu'il aime est celui dans le miroir.

Itachi se regarde. Ce sont les yeux noir-charbon qui l'intriguent. Les cheveux sont de la même couleur, bien que trop longs et trop fins. Mais les yeux, il pourrait s'y perdre. Il lève un doigt et tape la joue de son reflet. Le verre est dur sous son ongle violet. Itachi le caresse, effleurant son œil parfait. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche de lui-même. Il retire sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Quand Itachi est réveillé, il est en sécurité. Personne ne se maîtrise aussi bien que lui. Ses pensées ne sont pas dangereuses quand il est réveillé.

Les nuits sont différentes. Même Itachi ne peut contrôler ses rêves. Il voit des yeux noirs, des fenêtres fermées sur une âme encore plus noire. Il voit des petites mains, des cheveux en pics, et un menton _juste comme le sien_. Il voit la peur se transformer en haine. Il sent l'odeur familière de la sueur. Familière _juste comme la sienne._ Le corps qui bouge au-dessus de lui est plus petit que sien, les touchers calleux sont froids et brutaux. Des pincements, des contusions, douloureux. Ça fait mal, ça fait mal, ça fait tellement mal que Itachi aime ça. Cette douleur, il sait qu'il la mérite alors elle ne s'arrête pas _juste comme ça-_

Itachi se réveille sur des draps moites de sueur et veut mourir.

Mais pourtant...

Itachi ne se touche pas.

* * *

Sasuke se touche. Il pense à Itachi. Au cadavre d'Itachi. Itachi ensanglanté. Itachi froid comme la glace, froid comme la mort. Et il se touche.

Parfois, il pense que Itachi est vivant et souriant comme il l'était habituellement, avant les mains _couvertes de_ _sang_. Et à nouveau il se touche.

Sasuke ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Sasuke a essayé les filles, mais elles étaient trop faibles. Sasuke a essayé les garçons, mais ils n'étaient pas ce dont il avait besoin. La seule chose qui fonctionne pour Sasuke est ses mains.

Il les regarde pendant qu'il le fait. Il étudie comment ses doigts sont longs, minces et pâles _juste comme les siens._ Ils sont encore petits, mais ils s'allongent rapidement chaque année. Proches, de plus en plus proches des mains dont il aura besoin. Il imagine ses ongles peints en violet et il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il se perd dans l'extase, le genre d'extase qui te donne la chair de poule et t'auréole de gloire.

Sasuke a besoin de ses mains. Ce sont ces mains qui tueront son frère un jour. Sasuke sait qu'il n'utilisera pas le genjutsu ou le ninjutsu. Il utilisera ses mains. Les mêmes mains qui caressent, il les enveloppera autour du cou d'Itachi. Il serrera jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce son délicieux, jusqu'à ce que les yeux rouges d'Itachi deviennent noirs _juste comme les siens_. Quand Itachi sera à Sasuke. Il le finira avec ses mains.

L'Extase.

Sasuke crie quand il se touche.


End file.
